La verdadera vida de un pirata
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Garfio es un pirata de cabo a rabo, ya desde pequeñito quería dedicarse a ello, pero ¿cómo convertirse en un pirata de verdad? Eso era algo de conocimiento popular y Garfio solo tuvo que seguir esas directrices para tener éxito.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Dislcaimmer:** Nada relativo a la serie OUAT me pertenece, todo es de la ABC.

* * *

**LA VERDADERA VIDA DE UN PIRATA.**

* * *

Garfio supo desde enano, desde que era un coco monísimo, antes de convertirse en el sex symbol moja bragas que es hoy, que quería hacerse a la mar y convertirse en pirata. Había oído que corrían miles de aventuras, de aquí para allá constantemente, consiguiendo tesoros, viviendo peligros, combatiendo codo con codo con sus compañeros. Algo que le parecía fantástico y emocionante. Si me preguntaran a mí tenía una visión un poco distinta de eso, sinceramente, el simple hecho de pisar con el dedo gordo del pie un barco me daba náuseas, por eso es que no pude completar mi acoso a Garfio, cuando se hizo al mar fue prácticamente imposible seguirle la pista. Tuve que disponer de mi gaviota Loli, pero nada, esta se fue de parranda y me vino desolada porque la habían engañado, normal si se fía de gaviotas macho que viven en las bahías. Pero bueno, que esto no es interesante para el relato y me voy por las ramas.

La cosa es que Garfio quería ser pirata con todas sus fuerzas y lo consiguió. No es que fuera muy difícil, solo tienes que conseguir un barco, irte a un bar cercano a un prostíbulo y preguntar gritando –a ser posible con una canción guay de acompañamiento- si alguien quiere vivir aventuras en el mar. Sería algo así:

Imaginémonos a un Garfio jovencito, cercano a la adolescencia, que ya se le ve todo su porte de galante, sus preciosos ojos, ese pelo tan revuelto que atrae todas las miradas femeninas y ese portento de culo. Madre del amor hermoso que culo que se calzaba el hombre. Bueno, pues imaginaros a ese Adonis entrando en una cantera de mala muerte. Se sube a una mesa y entona con su mejor voz.

_¿Quién quiere vivir aventuras marinas?_

_Que diga que sí y me invite a una pinta._

_Yo no soy perfecto pero quiero creeeeer,_

_que una vida en el mar posible eeeeees._

Y aquí todos harían el coro con las copas de cerveza en la mano y los brazos rodeando los hombros de sus compañeros a la vez que se balancean. El coro sería algo así, discordante y un poco cada uno a su bola, pero bueno:

_Sirenas nadando, marinos luchando,_

_tesoros buscando, ricos follando._

_Todos queremos la vida del maaaaar,_

_para poder meaaaaaaaaaar._

Y entonces continuaría Garfio, llegando a la parte emotiva que tiene que tener toda canción:

_Yo vivía en un lugaaaar,_

_y no tenía ni pa' cenaaaar._

_Todo era gris, lleno de tristeza._

_Pero un día vi, a un pirata llegaaaaar,_

_con su tesoro y su princesa._

_Él el más rico del lugaaaaaar,_

_las mujeres las bragas lanzaban._

_Yo le envidiaba sin paragón, _

_un pirata sexy sooooooy._

Aquí hay que dejar claro que Garfio no tiene abuela, él se lo guisa y él se lo come. Bueno, pues volvemos a meter los coros y ya está. Tiene a toda la cantera en la palma de su mano. Así que ya tiene tripulación. Ahora solo le falta buscarse la dama y un atuendo sexy.

La dama la encontró en la cantera, estaba casada pero eso nunca era problema para Garfio. Y el atuendo digamos que ya lo llevaba, bien ajustadito, como debe ser, para que las féminas podamos recrearnos en ese culo prieto que llevaba enfundado en cuero.

Esto… ¿qué estaba explicando yo? Que es verle el culo y me voy de tema. ¡Ah, sí! Sobre la verdadera vida de un pirata que se precie.

Pues eso, una vez tienes barco, tripulación, moza y atuendo solo te falta… ¡las aventuras! En realidad esto no es tan importante, porque lo verdaderamente relevante es aparentar, y mientras cumplieras todo lo demás aparentabas perfectamente ser un pirata. Claro que cuando le arrancaron la mano a Garfio eso le dio un plus de fiero pirata. ¡Cómo para no darlo! Ahora sí que las mujeres se volvían locas allá donde estuviera este sexy pirata.

Y así acaba mi tesis sobre Garfio, sigo sin saber su ubicación exacta pero sé que se encuentra por algún lugar cercano, puedo olerlo. Y entonces, cuando lo encuentre, será mío y de nadie más.

Insertad risa malvada.

Lejos de allí, o no tan lejos, a unos metros la verdad, Garfio estaba meando contra un árbol cuando oyó aquella risa que provocó que toda su columna vertebral bailara un rock and roll. No le gustaba nada lo que podía augurar así que rápidamente se subió la cremallera y echó por patas.

Sí, se me ha olvidado mencionar que un pirata que se precie debe ser cobarde y huir cuando sabe que no va a ganar, incluso cuando no tiene la certeza de que vaya a perder huye. Cosas de piratas.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
